


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Coffee shop au in which Bo is a barista who has a passion for tea over coffee and works tirelessly to convert everyone who comes into the shop into tea drinkers. Everyone, that is, until Dean comes along.





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

One day, Cesaro would learn not to leave Bo in charge of the menu displays every morning. Sure, Bo was working at a coffee shop, so coffee was important to the business itself, but that didn’t stop him from emphasizing the ever-growing list of teas the shop offered. The tea half of the menu display would always be ornate, perfectly written with doodles of tea cups all around it. The coffee half, however, would be hurriedly scribbled, barely legible. Bo told Cesaro it was just because he didn’t have quite enough time to get things set up nicely in the morning, that he only had time for certain things to be finished well before he had to rush. The truth was Bo was just infinitely more passionate about tea than he was coffee and was the driving force behind so many new tea offerings every day.

Cesaro put up with Bo’s obvious preference, merely rolling his eyes every time Bo asked for Cesaro to order a new tea. He appeased him, however, because Bo was just too good at his job and the customers loved him. He had never gotten a complaint about Bo, everyone loved him. So if Bo wanted to offer a rare form of tea he had stumbled upon online, well, who was Cesaro to say no? Especially when Bo had a knack for selling the stuff, and selling it well.

Bo prided himself on his ability to sell tea to the people who would come to the shop in search of coffee. He loves being able to turn the tables on the customers, introducing them to the vast world of tea. Everyone needs a certain tea they can find their own, that they can be comforted by. At least, that was Bo’s idea.

So when Bo was done with the day’s menu board, the tea half ornate and beautiful while the coffee half looked haphazard, he was ready for his first customer. Or so he thought.

Right after Bo got himself settled behind the counter, his apron tied tight around the middle, the door opened. In walked a man with dirty blonde hair in a mess all over his head. His face was scruffy, as if he had a hatred for razors coming anywhere near his cheeks. What stopped Bo in his tracks, however, was the man’s blue eyes, barely even looking at Bo before they squinted up at the sign above him.

“Can I, um, help you?” Bo finally choked out, his hands gripping the counter tight. He knew he had to act normal, act as if the man who just walked in wasn’t the most beautiful man he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Yeah, can I just get a large caramel macchiato?” the man asked, voice deep and gruff. Bo almost died on the spot hearing him. He was so distracted that he didn’t even try to convince the man to order some tea instead of the coffee, just grabbing one of the paper cups next to the register and sliding a sleeve onto it.

“Name for your order, sir?” Bo managed to sound semi-normal, at least, as he held the cup in one hand, red sharpie poised right above it in the other.

“Dean,” the man said simply, sliding his card at the register before moving down the counter to the pick up area.

Bo sighed, writing Dean’s name neatly on the cup before busying himself behind the counter to make his drink. As the milk was steaming, Bo peaked his head over the machine to get another glance at Dean as he stood there with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. The leather jacket he was wearing over his white t shirt really suited him, Bo thought, finally dragging his attention back to the machine in front of him.

When Dean’s drink was ready, Bo moved towards the pick up area, his best smile plastered on his face. “Caramel macchiato for Dean?” he announced, glancing at the cup as if to make sure Dean was really the man’s name. He didn’t want the man to know that the only thing that had been running through his mind since he told Bo his name was “Dean, Dean, Dean.”

“Thanks man,” Dean nodded, grabbing his drink and turning on his heel, leaving Bo behind in the empty coffee shop.

Bo watched as Dean walked away, leaning against the back counter as he did. He didn’t know what had gotten into him; plenty of attractive men had come into the shop before and they had never impacted him like this. But Dean was something special.

====================================

The next day, Dean was back right after the shop opened. Bo had just straightened out his apron when the door opened and Dean was walking towards the register - towards Bo.

“Hey man, can I get a large caramel macchiato?” Dean asked, eyes meeting Bo’s rather than flitting to the menu over his head.

Bo sucked in a breath, the blue in Dean’s eyes brighter and clearer than he had remembered him. “I, um, have you taken a look at our tea collection?” Bo stammered, licking his lips absentmindedly. “We have a little of everything.”

“Nah, I’ll just take the coffee,” Dean said with a wrinkle of his nose. Bo merely nodded, grabbing a cup and writing Dean’s name on it before giving him the total, watching as Dean slid his card and moved down the counter.

This morning, there was someone behind Dean so Bo placed his cup down, turning his attention to the new customer. He tried to focus, he really did, but he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Dean as he took the next customer’s order for Earl Grey tea. He could definitely get used to Dean coming in every morning if it meant Bo would be able to appreciate just how good he looked.

All too soon, Bo was finished with Dean’s drink and the tea, bringing them both to the pick up area and calling the respective names. Dean’s fingers brushed against Bo’s when he picked up his drink and Bo shivered as Dean called a goodbye over his shoulder, walking out of the shop.

It had only been two days and Bo was already a mess when it came to Dean.

=============================

“Okay, Bo,” Bo muttered to himself as he grabbed his apron off the hook the next morning. “If he comes in today, don’t let him distract you. Try to sell him on some tea. A black tea, maybe. Or see if he’s more of a white tea guy. Just don’t let him distract you.”

Of course, even with his pep talk, the first glance of Dean’s mussed hair and piercing blue eyes caught Bo off guard, but not for long. “We have a great selection of Silver Needle tea!” he announced happily, smile on his face.

“What, did you order too much tea and you’re trying to get rid of it as fast as you can?” Dean laughed, stepping up to the counter.

“No, I just really love tea. It’s delicious, you know,” Bo said, hand already reaching for a large cup. “So what do you say?”

“I don’t think so,” Dean replied with a shake of his head. “I’ll take a large caramel macchiato, though.”

Bo rolled his eyes, still taking care to write Dean’s name just as nicely as he wrote the tea on the menu board. “I feel bad making you pay for a drink on such the polar opposite of any of the teas we offer.”

“Are you trying to buy my coffee for me….” Dean trailed off, eyes settling on Bo’s nametag before coming back to settle on his face. “Bo?” he finished with a grin.

“Not even a little,” Bo argued, though he felt the blush rising in his cheeks as Dean laughed, paying for his coffee. Before he moved down to the end of the counter, he threw at ten dollar bill in the tip jar with what Bo could’ve sworn was a wink in his direction.

When Bo finished making his drink, Dean grabbed it and walked away. “See you tomorrow!” he called over his shoulder just as he opened the door, slipping through it.

=====================

“We have a really nice green tea!” Bo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Dean walked in first thing the next morning.

“Not happening,” Dean said with a shake of his head, eyes sparkling with mirth as he looked at Bo.

“I had to try,” Bo explained with a shrug, punching in Dean’s normal order in the register and going about making his drink.

It went like that for about a month, Dean walking into the shop first thing in the morning to Bo shouting out different types of tea the shop offered. Dean would always decline with a smile, waiting for Bo to ring up his order of a large caramel macchiato. Bo loved their routine, but he refused to give up on getting Dean to try some tea. After all, if he had managed to get Seth, who was the biggest coffee drinker he knew, try some tea and like it? He could turn anyone over to the good side, the tea side.

=====================

“My usual, but add an extra shot to it,” Dean said simply as he walked through the door one morning, sunglasses still on his face as he walked up to the counter.

“Ya know, if it’s caffeine you’re after, a chai latte might be just what you need! It’s got plenty of it. A little sweet, a little spicy, all great. And I can add some caramel syrup to make it even smoother, if you want!” Bo explained, rambling along as he reached for a cup.

“No!” Dean shouted, making Bo jump. “I just want my fucking coffee, Bo.”

“Fine,” came Bo’s curt reply, turning his back to Dean and quickly setting about making his drink. He didn’t know what was wrong with Dean this morning, but there was definitely something. Bo was so taken aback by the way Dean spoke to him, so angry about it, that he angrily scribbled Dean’s name on the cup before crossing it out and re-writing, just below that, “Bean” in angry writing. He knew it wasn’t anything super special to convey his anger, but it was all he could think of in the moment.

When he finished making the drink, Bo just angrily slid it onto the counter before turning away from Dean, refusing to acknowledge him. He knew Dean was just standing there, could feel his sunglasses-covered eyes staring at him, but he refused to turn around until he finally heard Dean leave.

Bo knew he didn’t have a real reason to be this angry, but he was so used to the routine he and Dean had established, so used to the playful energy that surrounded the two. Today had been a stark contrast to that, a reminder that Dean was not really anyone super important in Bo’s life, not like Bo wanted him to be. Dean was a customer, that was all, and Bo would have to deal with that. Even if he wanted Dean to be more than that.

Later that evening, right before closing, Bo looked out the window to see Dean crossing the street toward the shop. Before he knew what he was doing, Bo was around the counter, rushing through the shop to the door to lock it before Dean could come inside. He was slightly too late, making it to the door just as Dean pushed it open.

“We’re closed,” Bo said simply, hand stopping the door from opening any further.

“Bo, please. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“We’re closed. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.” Bo stared at Dean, focusing on keeping his eyes narrowed as Dean’s eyes settled on his.

“Bo,” Dean said softly, reaching out to rest on Bo’s arm.

“I have to get this place cleaned up so I can go home.” Bo jerked his arm away, pushing the door just enough that Dean got the hint. With a sigh, Dean stepped back, allowing Bo to close and lock the door. When Bo let his eyes meet Dean’s again, Dean had his hands in his pockets, staring at Bo before finally walking away.

========================

Okay, so maybe Bo had overreacted yesterday. Dean wasn’t his boyfriend or anyone special, there was no need for Bo to have been so hurt by his bad mood. Even still, as Bo opened the coffee shop, he still felt the sting of Dean’s angry words, scowl on his face. It bothered Bo, the deviation from the normal crooked grin on Dean’s face, laughter in his eyes. And while Bo knew there was no way he was the reason behind Dean’s anger, he couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong, and that just made him even more distressed by the whole thing.

He didn’t have much time to think about it that morning, however, until Dean walked in. He had his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, shoulders up and tense around his neck as he took slow steps up to the counter.

“Hey, Bo,” he said softly, the gravel in his voice much more pronounced this morning compared to others.

“What can I get you?” came Bo’s short response, eyes looking just over Dean’s head.

“Can you talk for a second?” Dean’s voice was nearly begging, eyes pleading with Bo to understand.

“I’m working. You can either order a drink or leave me alone.”

“Fine, fine,” Dean sighed, shaking his head just slightly. “Can I get uhhh, a large chai latte? With um, some caramel syrup?”

Bo fought to keep the smile off his face, instead managing a semi-passable bored look on his face as he scribbled Dean’s name on his cup and gave him his total. As Dean moved down the counter, Bo chanced a longer glance at him. It seemed as if Dean was over whatever his problem was the other day, but Bo couldn’t forget how cold he was. What was worse was that Bo couldn’t just let it go, couldn’t forgive it and move on.

With a sigh, he placed Dean’s drink down in front of him in the pick up area, finally meeting his eyes for the first time since Dean had come in. Dean flashed him a smile before moving to one of the small tables in the corner of the shop, making himself at home with his feet up on the table.

“What are you doing?” Bo asked, head cocked to the side. Dean had never decided to stay at the shop, opting instead to take his drink and leave.

“You gotta get a break at some point, right? I’ll wait,” came Dean’s easy reply as he took a sip of his drink.

“Do you…like the drink?” Bo couldn’t stop himself from asking, eyes trained on Dean as he took another sip of the drink.

“It’s pretty good,” Dean nodded, shooting a smile at Bo.

“It’s tea,” Bo sang, not able to keep the smile off his face now.

“You’re real proud of yourself right now, aren’t you?” Dean laughed.

Bo shrugged in response, smile even wider. Dean opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and a string of customers came into the shop, taking Bo’s attention away.

Dean spent hours watching as Bo handled every customer that came through the door, his drink long gone. Bo was so good with people and it was obvious he was passionate about his job and knew everyone’s regular drinks. He obviously had a big heart, that much Dean knew.

It wasn’t until a bald guy walked in that Bo had a look of relief on his face, however. Judging by the look on Bo’s face, Dean could’ve sworn that he and the bald guy had something going on between them, and he was readying himself to get to his feet and leave the shop when the guy walked behind the counter.

“How are we doing today, Bo?” the man asked in a heavy accent.

“Cesaro! It’s going great!” Bo’s voice was chipper. “Everyone loves this place, but you knew that. I left a list of stuff we need to order on your desk. ”

“I’ll take care of that later. You deserve a break, yeah?” Cesaro’s fell on Dean in the corner before meeting with Bo’s. “I can look after my own shop for a while.”

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. The man wasn’t anything special, really, not Bo’s boyfriend, at least. He just owned the shop. He watched as Bo thanked him before finally coming out from behind the counter, leaving his apron on the back counter.

“You wanted to talk?” Bo asked, suddenly nervous as he stepped in front of Dean.

“Can we go outside?” Dean finally stood up, hands back in his pockets, looking just as nervous as Bo felt.

With one last glance back at Cesaro at the register, who was staring at Bo and Dean with a sly smile on his face, Bo nodded, tugging on Dean’s jacket as he led him outside. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“I was a jerk yesterday,” Dean began, shaking his head. “I had gotten some bad news the night before and I didn’t process it well, not by the time I came in. And I thought I’d be fine, but I obviously wasn’t and I upset you-”

“You didn’t upset me,” Bo interrupted, blush creeping up his cheeks knowing it was kind of a lie.

“Oh?” Dean laughed, pulling the coffee sleeve from the morning before out of his pocket, showing Bo where he scribbled ‘Bean’ on it. “You weren’t?”

“Shut up,” Bo mumbled, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry I upset you, I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I didn’t think it through before barging in there yesterday.” Dean’s eyes were laser-focused on Bo’s, hoping he was getting his message through.

“What um, what was the news you got?” Bo asked, biting his lip.

“It’s dumb, really. I just found out I gotta have surgery on my arm and I hate surgery. I thought I would be fine without it but the doctors told me it wasn’t possible. And I hate surgery, did I mention that? It’s the fucking worst.” Dean was rambling, scratching the back of his neck.

“Do you want someone to be there for you? Because I could definitely um, be there. Just tell me when, I’ll tell Cesaro I can’t work that day and then you won’t have to deal with it alone.” Bo had no clue where that had come from, really, he just offered it before he thought it all the way through. Of course, he didn’t regret the offer, he would definitely be there for Dean when he was in surgery. But that was crossing a line Bo wasn’t sure Dean was really ready for.

Dean wasn’t saying anything in reply, just staring at Bo with his mouth hanging open. Bo was sure he had made a mistake, thought too much of the situation and overstepped the bounds. Before he could apologize, Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bo, pressing their bodies together. Absentmindedly, Bo licked his lips and the moment after, Dean’s lips were crushed to his, moving seamlessly together.

“Um,” Bo muttered when the kiss finally broke, their breathing labored. “Is that, um, a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes,” Dean replied, moving in to kiss him again before stepping away. “Now, come on. We gotta get you back inside.” Dean kept his arm around Bo, leading him into the coffee shop and up to the counter, ignoring the look Cesaro was giving the two of them. “And can I get another one of those chai lattes? Please?”

“Tea’s not so bad, huh?” Bo laughed as Dean glared playfully at him, shaking his head.

“He still has to pay,” Cesaro reminded Bo, patting him on the back before leaving the counter to go to his back office.

“Not for this one,” Bo assured Dean, grabbing a large cup and writing Dean’s name on it in huge letters, a heart right under it. “This one’s on me.”


End file.
